


House of Memories

by Wholesaleromance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Ben Solo doesn't go dark, F/M, Luke kind of has a crush on Han, Really want to explore that deeper, Rey is a Kenobi, She has a sister, The Jedi Temple is still standing, even though he's kind of an asshole, part of a much larger roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesaleromance/pseuds/Wholesaleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is returning to the Jedi Temple with his parents and Uncle Chewie by his side after 10 long years of trying to escape Snoke at every turn.  AU where Ben Solo never becomes Kylo Ren and is decidedly very nervous around Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Memories

It had been years since he had seen his Uncle Luke and the Jedi Academy.  He was nervous to return, especially after what happened when his battle against his own personal darkness had come to a head just 10 years prior.  Now, he was 25 and returning to finish his training after essentially travelling the galaxy with his parents and Uncle Chewie.  None of which could provide any insight to Jedi training or lightsaber techniques.  

This did not sway him, however.  His mental connection with Master Luke was sufficient for the years we was absent from the temple.  He did not waver in his training, he would not be left behind by the other apprentices at the temple.  His meditation, his lightsaber techniques, and his fighting style would not suffer because of a bug like Snoke sniffing around him.

The Falcon descended into the atmosphere, the old ship straining slightly in protest.  It shook beneath him, prompting him to put an end to his meditation and pull on his robes.  He would not have Luke Skywalker see him look anything less than what he truly was--a Jedi.

He strode out to the bridge to see his mother and father conversing quietly.  Neither of them were ready to let him go, both for different reasons, but his training needed to be completed. They both looked up at him when he came into view, his head bowed, his robes cinched at his waist.  

His mother smiled at him.  There were tears in her eyes and a look of pride on her face at the sight of him.  Next to her his father looked proud as well, but also saddened to be losing a valuable member of his and Chewie’s smuggling team.  He walked forward, hugging them both and smiling softly.  They would remain here on the island with him for a short while, so it wasn’t good-bye just yet, but he would see much less of them.

Chewbacca entered the room a moment later, taking in the three of them.  He felt left out and told them so, earning three similar sounding human laughs.  

“Come here,” Leia said, opening her arms to the wookie who happily accepted her hug.  Ben and Han followed suit, placing their arms around the former-princess and Chewbacca.  When they pulled away, something passed between the four of them.  After this, their tight-knit little family would be spread farther apart.  

Ben already knew that his father and Chewbacca had a mission for a client to perform here, whilst his mother desperately wanted to spend some time with her brother Luke.  He imagined it would be hard to be separated from one’s twin sibling again for a number of years after barely having a relationship with them at all.  He felt a pang of guilt at that.

“Shall we?” His mother asked, motioning to the doorway that would lead them to the exit ramp.  Ben nodded, eager to continue onto the planet and finish his training with Luke at the temple outside.  His mother and father went first, followed by Chewbacca.

“It looks like we have an audience,” Leia laughed, turning back to Ben who had just appeared in the doorway.  He looked around them, at the island, at the temple, at the hordes of people who had gathered to see them return.  An audience seemed to be an understatement.  He bowed his head at them before straightening to his full height and walking as his mother had taught him.  

He was regal, the son of a former princess turned politician.  He clasped his hands in front of himself, his forearm pressed against the lightsaber that hung sheathed at his belt.  He looked out at those who had gathered, grateful for the welcoming.  He felt as if he had finally been able to come home, after 10 long years of exile.

Then he sees her.  He’s only half-way down the ramp when she appears at the front of the crowd, beaming and waving at him like mad.  Behind her he sees her sister, watching him with an amused expression.  His heart skips a beat and he loses his footing, tumbling down the ramp the rest of the way and falling in a heap of gangly limbs behind his parents and Chewbacca.

He briefly wonders if it’s possible to die of embarrassment. Then he wonders if it’s possible to lay there on the ground forever and not face the reality of what has just happened.  Chewbacca makes a noise of distress.

“I’m fine, Uncle Chewie,” he responds immediately to his inquiry. His mother is by his side then, staring down at him with a questioning look on her face.  He realized what this might look like to her.  It isn’t as if he trips very often in his day to day life.  In fact, he had always been rather good at walking.  Now he just looked like an idiot.

He lay there for a few more moments before deciding it would benefit him to get back to his feet, despite the terrible embarrassment that plagued him. He stood again, towering over his mother and father, head bowed to avoid looking at the people around him.

"Ben Solo,” he heard his Uncle Luke say happily.  He raised his head, staring his Master in the eye. Luke’s eyes shone with pride at his apprentice.  

“You’ve grown,” he says, looking up at him, hands reaching up to clutch at his nephew’s elbows.  Ben smiled down at him almost trembling with excitement.

“In more than just height,” he responds, “I have much to show you of my training Master Luke.” And he did, because he had learned more than meditation for force training, he had also learned much from his mother and father in the ways of war, and negotiation. In the end, it also aided in his force suggestion techniques as well as interrogation.

“We can do that later,” Luke responded, “for now I believe there are some people who would very much like to catch up with you.”  He motioned to where the two girls, no, _women_ , who had aided in him losing his footing on the ramp of the Falcon stood.  His face went white, a blush forming across his cheeks as he looked at them.  

“Rey, Acacia,” his mother said from beside him.  The two women were a lot closer now, both nearly running into Leia’s arms.  Both Rey and Acacia had also grown, two two of them much taller than his mother now.  When he had left, Rey was still much shorter than Leia and decidedly less grown-up.

His mouth went dry when she looked at him, her hazel eyes bright and filled with joy.  The last time he had seen her she was a rambunctious and hot-headed ten-year-old girl.  Now, as she stood before him she was a woman.  Her thin and child-like body was long-gone replaced with soft curves that gave way to muscular arms and calves.  Next to her, her sister, who has also done much growing in his absence, watched him with an almost amused expression on her face.

She was taller now, her full height similar to Rey’s and her hair was much longer and darker too.  She was a sight to behold with thick eye makeup and a disarming grin.  Her blue eyes danced with amusement as she watched him gaze at her younger sister as if he had never truly seen her before.  And perhaps he hadn’t, not as a woman.  

“It’s been much too long,” Acacia said, pressing a kiss to his mother’s cheek, her eyes still on him.  Leia laughed hugging the girl again before turning to Rey.

“You’ve done so much growing up since I last saw you,” Leia remarked in awe.  Ben scoffed next to her before he could stop himself.  Earning a glare from the three women surrounding him and a head shake from his father.  This was not how he raised his son to treat women, striking out this early on just wasn’t the Solo way.

“It’s good to see you, Ben,” Rey said sweetly, ignoring his earlier scoff.  She extended her hand for him to shake it.  He stared down at her, lips twitching into a sneer.  He had no idea what he was doing, this was definitely not want he meant to do, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Yes, Ben,” Acacia said, irritated as she watched her sister lower her hand awkwardly back to her side, “You’ve also grown a lot since we last saw you.”  Ben towered over them both now, he was almost impossibly tall, a giant even.  Though, not nearly as tall as Chewbacca, who was actually a giant by human standards.

“Yes,” he nodded at them, “It has been 10 years.” He was rigid and uncomfortable by Rey’s sudden closeness to him. She had held out her hand, expecting him to touch her. And yet he had stared down at her as if she had grown two heads.  

“Don’t be rude, Ben,” his mother chastised, but he didn’t know how to stop himself from the way he was reacting.  He took a deep breath and released it slowly through his nose.

“Apologies mother,” he responded, “It has been a long trip, perhaps I could retire?” He turned to his Uncle Luke who was regarding the conversation with interest.

“Rey can show you to your new quarters,” Luke responded, “she’s been by there several times helping set up, I’m sure she would be happy to show you.”  Ben glared daggers at his uncle for a moment, forgetting all pretense of referring to Luke as his Jedi Master.  Luke, for his part, looked smug.  Rey was nothing short of excited.

“Come on!” She tells him, gripping his hand in hers.  Ben bristles beneath her touch, pulling his hand away immediately as something electric passes between them.  Rey looks hurt for a moment, frowning at him before taking off in a sprint across the yard. “Race you!” she calls behind her and Ben watches her in awe.  She had so much energy after all this time. And even still, she was a--

“Cheater!” He called after her, allowing his childish behavior to take over.  He sprinted after her, lest he be left behind and never find out where his quarters are.  Acacia sighed and followed after them in a brisk walk.

“Your son appears to have a crush,” Leia says to Han, who chuckled and shook his head.

“He’s your son when he’s got no game,” he informs her.  Leia scoffs at him and chuckles.

“No, he definitely got that from you.”

Across the temple, Rey was still running with Ben gaining on her quickly.  Even in these heavy robes he was fast.  He had to be.  When he was first developing in force coercion and persuasion with his father, he made a lot of mistakes.  And a lot of mistakes meant a lot of running.

When he got close enough to her, he lunged, tackling her at the waist and pinning her beneath him.  This was something he had done when they were kids, but definitely not something he should ever do as an adult.  If her flushed face and hooded eyes were any indication of how much he had royally fucked up, then the way his body reacted to her being beneath him definitely was.

“Are you always going to be a disgusting cheater?” He asks, growling down at her and choosing to ignore the betrayal of his own body.  Rey was taken aback at his harsh tone. “I thought after all these years you would have at least grown up some.” He couldn’t stop himself from saying these things, it was like he knew they were wrong, but it just kept coming out.

“But you’re still the same hard-headed little scavenger I left here.” Rey’s eyes were wide then.  No one had called her a scavenger in years, not since Ben had almost killed the last padawan who referred to her that way.

“What did you just call her?” Acacia asked, voice raised slightly in shock and irritation behind them. Ben turned to look at her, having the decency to look horrified at what he had said right before Acacia’s fist made contact with his nose.  A sickening ‘crack’ filled the air as Ben was knocked onto his side, falling off Rey and clutching his now bleeding nose.

“Acacia what the hell?” He asked.  Acacia merely advanced on him again, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back.

“Need I remind you that you nearly _killed_ someone for calling her that all those years ago, Ben Solo?” She hissed in his face, obviously upset “My sister is _not_ a scavenger.”  And he knew that, he definitely knew that, but for some reason his brain and his mouth appeared to be at odds with one another where she was concerned.

“You broke my nose!” Ben yelled, a stark contrast to the way Acacia was quietly hissing at him. His voice was slightly distorted by his inability to breathe through his nose and it would have been comical had he not been so badly injured.  Rey got up from where she lay on the ground, the initial shock of her sister punching Ben Solo (or anyone in the history of ever) in the face gone.

“Are you alright?” Rey asked, walking towards him despite his earlier cruelty. Ben flinched away from her when she tried to touch him.

“Stop,” she tells him, reaching out for him again, “I can help you.” Ben nearly shoved her away the next time she made to grab him.  Acacia was nearly on top of them again as Rey stumbled back.

“Don’t make me punch you again.” Acacia threatens, voice raising in order to be heard over the chatter of people gathering and watching in awe at the spectacle before them.  Luke pushed through the crowd, taking in the scene.  Acacia stood before his nephew, hands clenched at her sides, Ben was on the ground, clutching his bloodied nose and glaring up at Acacia, while Rey stood to the side looking genuinely hurt.

“What happened here?” Luke asked immediately before taking in the crowd that surrounded them.  Acacia opened her mouth to speak, but Luke held up a hand. “Nevermind.  Not here, Come back with me to the temple, _now._ ”

The three of them moved to follow him, but Luke shook his head. “Not you Rey, not yet.”  Rey stopped walking immediately, hanging her head and letting her sister and Ben go before her.

Inside the temple Luke questioned them again. “What happened?”  Both Ben and Acacia are silent, glowering at each other.  Luke sighed.

“Acacia happened,” Ben growled, speaking first.  Acacia narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms across her chest and tilting her chin slightly in defiance.

“She’s never hit anyone before…” Luke said, eyeing the tension that was passing between him and Rey’s older sister.

“Well she fucking _hit_ me okay?” Ben asked, voice loud and booming in the temple, “She hit me _hard_!” Luke was stumped.  He had never seen this sort of violence from Acacia before, she barely ever even raised her voice.  He expected this sort of thing from Ben, yes.  He had seen it in Ben, but never Acacia.

“Acacia can you please explain what happened between you and Ben?” Luke asked, turning toward her.  Ben glowered, crossing his arms and turning to look away from both of them.  Blood dribbled down his nose to his chin, dripping into his robes.  He made no motion to stop it, instead tapping into the part of his Jedi training that made it impossible to ignore pain.

“He’s _rude_ is what happened,” Acacia mutters under her breath.

“Ben?” Luke asked.

“She _punched_ me in the _face_ ,” Ben hisses, indignant.

“Acacia?” Luke tries again.

“He called my _sister_ a _scavenger,_ ” Acacia said pointedly, looking at Luke with a frown.

“ _Ben_!” Master Luke hissed.

 “It’s _true_ isn’t it?” Ben shouted back at her.  The words hung in the room as if they were tangible.  Acacia’s mouth dropped open.  Even Luke looked shocked.  Ben could not believe he had ever uttered those words.  Though it didn’t show on his face.  Outwardly he was still seething, blood flowing dangerously from his facial wound.

“Do you want me to break your pretty boy jaw too?” Acacia asks, voice high and nearly shrill.  Despite her calm nature, she was protective of her younger sister.  She found herself lunging at Ben from the other end of the room.

“I’d like to see you try, Kenobi!” Ben shouts, falling into a fighting stance.  Luke sighed between them, stopping them both with a force hold.  It does nothing to silence the taunting from Acacia and the shouting from Ben, but at least he doesn’t have to watch the two of them attempt to tear each other limb from limb.

“Master Luke?” Rey asked, coming into the room looking visibly upset by the encounter between Ben and her sister.  Acacia and Ben both stopped arguing immediately.

Ben broke free of the force hold first, somehow finding himself on the ground, despite the fact that he had been very recently standing.  Acacia breaks free second, glowering at Ben once more before she grips her sister by the shoulders and leads her from the room.

“Listen Ben,” Luke begins, watching the two women leave, “If you like Rey, you have to make friends with Acacia.  And calling Rey a scavenger is _not_ how you go about that.  In fact, that’s exactly how you get _both_ Rey _and_ Acacia to hate you.”  Ben looked up at his uncle, scrambling back to his feet.

“I don’t like _Rey_ , Uncle,” he growled, “I have _no idea_ what you’re talking about!  Those Kenobi women are _crazy_!”  Luke sighed next to him, shaking his head.  He absently wondered if his nephew had grown at all in the past 10 years or if it had all been an illusion.  So far it wasn’t looking very good for him.  He reached up, hitting his nephew on the side of the head, _hard._

“I am _injured_ uncle!” Ben shouted at him, ducking away from his hand lest the older Skywalker hit him again.  Luke chuckled.

“Don’t act like you didn’t deserve it,” Luke said, “And for the republic’s sake do something about your nose, Ben.  It’s bleeding all over the temple floor. Your mother is going to kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on posting more from this RP since I'm obsessed with it, so stay tuned for that hopefully. This may become part of a series. Follow me on tumblr for more stories from the RPs http://kylawren.tumblr.com


End file.
